


Svelte Vielle

by Julianesque



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Devoraks in love, Established Relationship, Everyone's happy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Julian is one happy boy, Julian playing the vielle is a blessing, M/M, Malak gets in on the fun too, Mazelinka is a proud grandma, Multi, One Shot, Post Upright Ending, Post-Canon, Reader plays vielle, Romance, garden party, genderless reader, major fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianesque/pseuds/Julianesque
Summary: You haven’t heard him play since the Masquerade yet there he was, long fingers gliding over the strings effortlessly.





	Svelte Vielle

**Author's Note:**

> I HIGHLY suggest listening to Jeremy Green's viola cover of "Cheap Thrills" while reading this story. The cover's tune is what I can vividly imagine Julian playing and dancing to with his vielle.

Nadia had really gone _ all out _ in her efforts to decorate the palace garden, the lush space almost unrecognizable in its lavish colors and tables artfully piled with seemingly endless cuisine. Sheer ribbons of purple and gold silk hang from the trees, fluttering in the gentle night air. A small band plays near the fountain, their music drifting through the wandering guests to your attentive ears. You let out a content sigh and rest your chin onto your hand, your eyes following Julian as he moves from person to person with practiced ease. 

Even from this far away you could see his face alight with excitement, each conversation more riveting than the last so it seemed.

As if sensing your gaze, he turns his head towards your table, a dazzling smile spreading across his handsome face. He looked so_ happy _ —the _ happiest _ you’ve had the pleasure of seeing him, apart from when you had sailed to Nevivon.

You offer a smile of your own, blowing him a kiss that he doesn’t hesitate in making a show of catching, gloved hands bringing it to his lips. _ God you loved him. _Glancing down at your glass of Golden Goose you take a slow sip, its sweetness washing over your tongue. 

“Enjoying the party?” Asra slides into the seat next to you, Faust’s head poking out from his scarf. “He seems to be.”

“Asra!” Nearly dropping your glass in surprise, he laughs warmly.

“Hello, Y/N. Surprised to see me?” Abandoning your drink you jump to your feet and move around the table to pull him into a hug, holding him tightly. A soft ‘oof’ escapes him but you only squeeze tighter, prompting his arms to wrap around you. “I’d say you did.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” you murmur, pulling away after a few moments. Asra frowns with a small shake of his head, guilt crossing his face. 

“And miss seeing you? Never.” He smiles, purple eyes flitting over your shoulder with an amused sigh. “It’s nice to see everyone happy, it’s been so long..” 

Twisting around to see what had captured his attention, your breath catches in your throat. You’re unable to look away, eyes tracking Julian’s every move as he gingerly removes his gloves with his teeth, his pale skin almost scandalous in the moonlight. He swipes a lone vielle from the Countess’ musicians, propping it up on his shoulder. You haven’t heard him play since the Masquerade yet there he was, long fingers gliding over the strings effortlessly.

Seriously, you think to yourself_, when did he learn to play like that?_

Julian’s dancing across the grass, an inviting gleam in his eye when it settles on you. _ Dance with me. _

A question for another time.

Nadia and Portia step out from the crowd, swaying and twirling to Julian’s tune, holding each other close in their rough, uncoordinated dance. Several guests start clapping to the beat, his joy and energy infectious. He’s grinning widely now, an earnest eye watching his sister dance with what you could only call fierce pride. 

You look back at Asra, ready to excuse yourself and—he’s sitting. Sipping from your glass he looks up with a knowing smile. “Aren’t you going to dance with him?” He quirks a brow and leans back in his chair, draping an arm over the back of it. Feeling heat rise to your cheeks you nod, your feet already moving to the rhythm and carrying you towards Julian.

The music fills your veins, the lively beat making your hips sway with every other step towards him. He’s watching you now, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, eye bright with adoration. 

_Oh he moved so beautifully._

Twirling around him you brush your fingers along the back of his open blouse and across his arm—careful not to interrupt his playing. Lost in the beauty of his music you spin again, warmth spreading through your chest when he circles around you in time with your steps. Laughter spills out of you as you dance, the party fading away into nothing more than a colorful background, your eyes focused solely on the man in front of you. 

_Lovely, _ Julian mouths, sending you a roguish wink. His slender form jumps up onto the lip of the fountain, dancing and twisting away from you, lithe limbs moving fluidly around the water’s edge. How could he _ not _take the opportunity to perform? He absolutely lived for it. 

Your gaze flits over to the band thoughtfully, an excited glint to your eye. You weren’t as skilled of a player, but perhaps he would love a duet? Approaching the group you look over the instruments and point to the vielle one of them were holding. “May I?” She nods and hands it to you, bowing.

People were watching you now, your skin prickling under their combined stares. Catching Asra’s eye from across the garden he leans forwards, watching intently. With an encouraging nod of his head he gestures towards the fountain with a sweep of his arm, as if to say _ well? _

It’s now or never.

Running your fingers across the strings you take a hesitant step forwards and twirl slowly. You weren’t moving as elegantly as Julian was, or playing as loudly, but everyone clapped all the same. Mazelinka’s grinning at you, motherly eyes fond as she claps her hands in time with the music. Emboldened, you move faster, dancing across the grass without abandon, your fingers gliding over the strings confidently.

“Alright! You go, Y/N!” Portia cheers from her place besides Nadia, a wide smile on her flushed face. You dip your head in her direction before spinning again, your eyes sliding shut to feel the rhythm flowing through you. 

When you open them again Julian is staring, eye ridiculously wide in astonishment, his fingers briefly fumbling over the vielle. 

So maybe you hadn’t told him you practiced music. Winking at him, you dance away, teasing eyes shaking him from his reverie. 

_Oh _ . If that’s how you wanted to play, he’d _ happily oblige _.

Julian follows your every move, his trademark grin spreading across pale lips. In that moment it was just you, him and the fireflies that flickered around you—nothing else mattered. A caw screams above you, a familiar black feathery shape swooping down and around your dancing bodies. Malak!

Looking to Julian’s face you see he’s laughing, grey eye glistening with joy. Your heart swells, threatening to burst with the overwhelming love you had for him. After everything the two of you had been through, this made it all worth it. There wasn’t a single doubt in your mind, you would go through hell and back _ again _just to see him smile like this. 

“I love you.” His words are drowned out by the vielles between you but you don’t need to hear them, the look on his face says it all. 

_I love you too._

Stealing a kiss to his cheek you bound away, light on your toes as you dance, dipping into a low bow in his direction. You’re appealing to his theatrics, if his smirk is anything to go by, _ which it always is _ . In one swift turn he bows deeply to you, making an exaggerated point of going lower than yours. 

_ Show off. _

You’re not sure how long the two of you have been locked in this dance, but with Julian this relaxed and carefree, you’d dance until the sun comes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Julian's musical skills. This is a tad bit self-indulgent as I'm learning the viola. The story was written just for fun and late at night so it might be a little rough.. but thank you for reading!


End file.
